ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Higher Plain
{Scene starts with Voltie, U-Tuba, and Pax sitting in the Trukk and watching the security cams} {U-Tubba: Bored! THIS IS BORING!} {Voltie: Stop yelling! I still have that headache from when started remix Justin Bieber.} {Pax: Look! It's a alien walking into the base!} {Voltie: Intruder?} {U-Tubba: I don't care! We get some action action finally!} *The Mechamorph runs off toward the entrance* {Voltie: Stop! Wait! We don't know the circumstances!} {Pax: Yeah! *Stops to catch breath* Stop!} *U-Tubba jumps right in from of the female alien* {U-Tubba: Who are you? What do you want?} {K8-E: I'm K8-E, speedster of the De-cloggers.} THEME SONG {U-Tubba: Well I think Voltie and Pax agree with me when I say, WHAT?!?} *Max walks up and see's the kids talking* {Max: Hey guys! Like her? I figured we could use another member.} *All three De-Cloggers look at Max in a strange way* {K8-E: LISTEN! I am a deputized Plumber field researcher, and not only am can I legally arrest you, I can run much much faster than all of you!} *Everyone looks at her* {K8-E: All do respect to you Magister Tennyson.} *Max raises his hands in the air and smiles* {Max: Oh yeah! Before I forget, I have a mission for you. I believe it would interest all of you. I believe you'll be interested as you have dealt with DNAliens before.} *Voltie, Pax, and U all stare at him* {U-tubba: YEAH! Been waiting for some payback!} {Max: What are you waiting for? GO! I sent a GPS signal in the Trukk!} *They all run towards the Trukk and get in except U-Tubba which merged with the Trukk and ride out* {They then find themselves at a graveyard} {K8-E: Yuck! I hate Earth Graveyards!} *The see a blinding red light streak up in the sky* {Voltie: Well, C'mon, let's go!} *They all ran in the direction, of the light and found the DNAliens with a giant portal like machine* {DNAlien: XEVO!!!! Go subdue them, we are so close!} * Xevo runs at the group but was easily shot down by U-Tubba's eye* {U-Tubba: LAME!} *They all walk up to the Head DNAlien* {Voltie: Give up! We beat you!} {DNAlien: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No.} *The DNAlien jumps into the portal, and it stops shooting a lazer into the sky.* {Pax: Did we win?} *It suddenly explodes with a burst of energy and the DNAlien comes as a highbreed* {Highbreed: Ahahahahaha! I am now the purest of forms!} {K8-E: How did you do that?} {U-Tubba: Who cares? Let's complete our mission!} *U-Tubba runs towards the Highbreed* {Highbreed: LAME!} *The Highbreed throws U-Tubba throw 3 gravestones* {Voltie: Nice Highbreed! *K8-E stares at Volties* I mean, Youre dead!} *Voltie fires a lightning bolt at Highbreed that sends him flying into side of the machine* {Highbreed: NO! THE PURINATOR! YOU ALMOST BROKE IT!} *U-Tubba runs back up to his team* {U-Tubba: Ahh hear that Voltie? You almost broke his toy!} {K8-E: Stop toying with him and just hit him!} *K8-E ran and hit Highbreed just as he was standing up, then he fell back down* {Highbreed: ENOUGH!} *He then stood back up and drove Pax's face into the side of a grave and throwing his body at the side of the trukk* {Pax: Owww....} *K8-E comes zooming at Highbreed, but he catches her by the face and slams her into graves* *Xevo wakes up and grabs U-Tubba from behind*] {U-Tubba: Hey man!} *No matter what U did, he couldn't get Xevo off, so he morphed his hand into a blaster and shot Xevo in the face* {U-Tubba: Nifty power!} *Voltie is off fighting Highbreed, and losing* {Highbreed: Wow, this is getting boring!} *Highbreed knocks Voltie out* {U-Tuba: Voltie!} *HighBreed sees the Mechamorph* {Highbreed: And then there were 2.} *Highbreed runs towards U* *U-Tubba's hand morphed into a blaster and he shot Highbreed* {U-Tubba: Hah. I won. *At the Plumber prison* {Max: Both creatures are locked up. And youre teammates are in the Healing. I have one question, though.} {U-Tubba: Yeah?} {Max: I didn't authorize any guns, and you didn't bring any. And there were no guns at the Purinator, how was there gun wounds on Xevo and Highbreed?} *Max stares at U* {U-Tubba: A few weeks ago, I picked up a blaster, and it absored INTO me! And since then, I was able to mimic that with my right hand! Isn't that cool?} *Man looks at U with sad eyes* {Max: Maximum security lock down! Code: Red lines. Target: Galvanic Mechamorph!} *Soon U was subdued and taked to a High Maximum Security prison.* {Max: I'm sorry. I'm So So Sorry} Category:Episodes